


I'll Come Running Straight To You

by Remix_Sakura



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remix_Sakura/pseuds/Remix_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles between Ser Aymeric and Ser Lucia. Some platonic, some romantic, some sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louvain/gifts).



> This is the one I wrote when I thought the fills had to be 250 words or less -- which is actually a very interesting challenge!

It was late, and Aymeric was almost too tired to stand. It had been such a long day. A long week. A long… forever, it seemed. He’d returned to his chambers, changed out of his armor, and tried to make himself relax, to no avail. He would try again, he insisted. But first he just wanted to finish _one_ more thing. 

When he opened the door of his office, he found Lucia sitting at his desk. She had also changed out of her usual armor, save for her circlet. She panicked and stood to face him. “My lord, I … pray forgive me, I only wanted to help to finish the…"

But he wasn’t angry. Nor surprised. He realized, she was always like this. Always. For him.

“Lucia…” He said with a smile. The exhaustion must have clouded his judgement. Or perhaps it lowered his inhibitions. But no longer was there anything in him to resist taking her into his arms, and holding her in a tight, almost desperate embrace.

“You do so much for me. You never seem to tire in your service. You are always there at my side. And... I don’t even bother to properly appreciate it. I … don’t even deserve someone like you. I don’t know how you do it, but… thank you."

Lucia could only thank the Fury that Aymeric couldn’t see the absolutely stunned look on her face. She’d never seen him like this before. She might have thought it a fatigued hallucination, but the warmth of his arms, the feel of her face against his chest… it felt so _real_. It was… only proper that she return the embrace, wasn’t it?

“I… do it because I … I ..."

Lucia paused for a long moment before composing herself.

“Because it is my duty to serve you, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia's still having some third-eye angst. Pre-existing relationship.

A warm fire burned in the hearth of Lucia’s bedchamber. It was usually easier for her and Aymeric to be alone in her place, rather than his. Though they rarely had the time or energy to do much, after a long day, but simply be together. But that was all they needed.

Lucia's eyes were closed, and her head rested on the tall man’s chest. Aymeric gently tucked away the hair from her face, to better gaze upon it. She had tried to explain to him what it felt like to perceive through a third eye. Something about… spatial perception. Like she could see in three dimensions, feel everything around her at once, heighten her awareness. It almost made him jealous. What if he could feel _her_ in three dimensions? How much lovelier would she be?

The thought made him smile as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, just below the small eye. It seemed to rouse her from her rest, which upset him at first, until she turned her eyes up at him to return the loving look and tighten their embrace. She peered into his eyes for a long moment, as if she was hesitating to say something.

“Do you … “ She looked off into space, towards the fire perhaps, or towards the floor.

“Do you … still love me? Despite this?"

Aymeric’s eyes narrowed in a combination of surprise and dismay. How could she still have any doubts? It broke him inside to think about. Had he not done enough? Said enough? He loved her _boundlessly_ — how could she possibly feel anything otherwise?

But no, he had to remember — her shame, her fear, over where she had been born — they had been there long before he had loved her. Before they’d even met. It would take time, perhaps a very long time, to put them behind her. But he _would_ do it. He would put all her fears to rest. With patience, and reassurance, and admiration. By reminding her every day that she was truly wonderful, until she believed it herself.

He brought his fingers up to her cheek, and lightly kissed her lips.

“I love you for _everything_ you are. Every part of you."

Lucia’s face warmed with a smile. Then he pulled her close to kiss her more deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric somehow seems to remain a perfect gentleman when making love to Lucia. But she doesn't always want a gentleman.
> 
> Non-explicit sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love vague sex almost as much as explicit sex, since it lets one's imagination fill in the details.

Their kisses would always start out as gentle and soft as the snow falling on Coerthas. Aymeric loved to run his hand over the side of her face, and the back of her neck. Lucia loved to look into his eyes, but could never manage to keep her lips off his for long. If the time and place allowed for it, they would go on like this for as long as they could stand it, until their breath became too heavy, their hearts beat too fast, their skin became too heated, and both of them would want more from each other.

He would undress her so slowly, appreciating every small part of exposed skin with a light kiss, asking if it was alright to go on. As if Aymeric were still portraying the noble gentleman when making love to her. He was sweet, and gentle, and tender. But there was a more _powerful_ side to him as well. Lucia only needed to coax it out. Always push him one step further.

When they would lay down on the bed, sometimes his and sometimes hers, he would gently caress her shoulders, then she would lace her fingers in his hair tight enough to pull on it. He would continue to kiss her softly, but she would kiss back harder, insistently, with her tongue and her teeth. When he would run his fingers down her chest only lightly, she would take his wrist and firmly press his hand to her breast. He would gasp, eyes widening, then darkening as his grip tightened and squeezed. When he ran hands down to her hips, she would roll them up against his. His eyes would become lidded, and gaze at her more intensely, and it seemed to Lucia that they would light up, burning hotly like blue flames. Then she knew it was working.

It was clear in more ways that one that he wanted her, but sometimes she still had to grab him, stroke him, drive him just a little mad, so that he could no longer resist. He would move into her slowly, and she would arch her back and cry out and take the time to savor it. But before long, she would grab his hips insistently, and demand they move faster, then she would move faster to keep up. It would make him gasp, shudder, grit his teeth in a poorly suppressed moan. But she never bothered to suppress her moans — she’d make them even louder, to spur him on.

Soon, his moans would turn to growls. His teeth would nip at her shoulder. When she’d wrap her legs around him, he would pull one of her ankles to his shoulder, knowing it would take him even deeper. She would be grasping, clawing at his back, but he would grab her wrists and pin them above her head. And he would need no more encouragement, because he was no longer holding back. He would be thrusting into her hard, wildly, aggressively, _taking_ her, and it was everything she wanted, and it wouldn’t be long until it pushed them both over the edge.

Then, of course, he would return to being the perfect gentleman as they lay peacefully together in satisfied repose. But that part, Lucia thought was just right.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the prompt: "Aymeric/Lucia (NSFW; Wake Up Sex) Can be either one of them initiating it. Lots of fluff and intimacy should be involved as well. Must be in a pre-established relationship."
> 
> Explicit sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I'm the only person who has filled -any- Aymeric/Lucia prompts on either FFXIV kink meme.
> 
> I regret nothing.

It was yet before dawn broke when the Lord Commander and First Commander awoke together.

No sunlight yet streamed in through the window to warm the room, and beckon them to greet the day. It was cold — so very _cold_. The night’s hearth fire had long since gone out, and the only warmth in the room remained between the two of them, and the blankets. Mornings like this made it so very difficult to get out of bed, to leave each other’s arms.

This time, they awoke in his chambers; larger, but much more sparsely decorated, than hers. Aymeric's first thought, usually, was to thank Halone for living another day, with Lucia ever by his side. His second thought, however, was of all the work they had ahead of them that day.

“Must we wake already now, love?” His voice was rough, and his eyes still struggled to open. He hadn’t moved from where he lay, with Lucia’s head resting against his back, and her arm circling his waist. 

“Your first meeting is only a bell and a half from now.” She spoke groggily, but matter-of-factly, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. “And another shortly after that. And I do hope you’ll take the time to break your fast beforehand."

It was just another comfort to having her with him in the morning — she was better at keeping his schedule than he was. He began to will his eyes open, but even with the pale sunlight only just beginning to peek through the curtains, they felt heavy as lead. He groaned as he rubbed at them — and her brow immediately furrowed, her hand moving comfortingly to his shoulder.

“You haven’t slept well again, darling?” 

Aymeric's embarrassed silence was all the answer she needed. He gently took Lucia's hand from his shoulder, and placed it to rest against his chest, pulling their bodies even closer. He'd insisted that his sleep had much improved with her sharing his bed; but all his worries, and all his nightmares, still persisted in plaguing his nights.

That made it so much harder to keep up her usual insistence on doing the responsible thing. She _should_ have insisted they get out of bed. She _should_ be preventing another fiasco that’d have her stalling their guests, because Aymeric hadn’t even gotten fully dressed by the appointed meeting time. But she knew how tired he must be after a restless night. And it was just so cold out there… and so _warm_ , right here.

Lucia noticed that both of them were only wearing their small clothes. They must have gone to bed wearing something warmer, but often, their closeness would grow the heat under the blankets, and they’d unconsciously remove their clothes in their sleep. They would awake like this, with their skin flushed and warm against each other, wrapped in body heat -- making it that much harder to leave the bed.

Their close embrace slowly turned to soft touches, which turned into soft kisses. On the cheek, ears, neck, collarbone. She liked stroking his long ears. He liked stroking the soft hair on the back of her neck, and kissing her forehead, where there was a faintly visible line of lighter skin. Then their hands began to move slowly downwards, to each other’s sides, chests, hips. When they ran out of places to touch, their hands seemed to insist on finding more places — and tugging away at each other's small clothes to find them.

Aymeric always took special pleasure in seeing Lucia like this; how different it was from her usual armored exterior. When he could see all of her body, she was much more feminine — soft, and beautifully curved, yet toned and strong, not at all frail. His long fingers traced over each curve delicately, and he didn’t shy away at all from gazing lovingly at each part of her as he did. It made her blush especially when he traced the long curve from her collarbone, to her breasts, down her sides to her hips. But he knew it to be from appreciation rather than shyness.

Still, Lucia mused that it was about time he got a little bit of teasing in return. His body, bared before her, was to her perfect in every way — lean and muscular, even if his skin bore a great number of scars. From cuts, lacerations, burns. From battles long past, from torture in the Vault, and especially, from his near-deadly stab wound. Rather than see them as ugly flaws, Lucia found them beautiful. They were the marks of a survivor, of a man of strength. In fact, she liked to kiss and touch his scars most especially, as she ran her hands and lips over his body, tenderly, worshipfully.

She _knew_ this was the wrong thing to be doing right now, when the sun was steadily rising. She _knew_ exactly where this was going to lead, and how much time it was going to take out of their morning. One thing was leading to another, and another, and the farther they went, the harder it was to stop. 

She loved how in the morning, even the softest touch would make him grow wonderfully hard. Especially if it was along his hips, or his inner thighs. He would ever so slightly flinch, and let out a light gasp — and his cock would twitch and throb as the blood rushed to it. As much as he responded to the touch of her fingers, she had something else in mind that would push him even further. _Fury take me, it’s going to be all my fault when we’re late, but--_

Slowly, Lucia made a trail of kisses straight down Aymeric’s chest, ending between his legs, and finally placing one on the head of his hard length with just a little extra tongue. That was all it took for him to breathe in sharply, draw his hips back, then slowly, unconsciously, move them forward again. Encouraged onward, she moved her lips and her tongue further and further down the shaft. By the time she began to move her mouth up and down the entire length of him, his breath was ragged, and his teeth were clenched. His hands ran over her hair, grabbing wherever they could. He was always both insistent on, and terrible at, suppressing his moans, and was never able to hold them back for long.

A soft, insistent whisper passed from Aymeric’s lips. " _I want you_.” So few words, but laden with so much emotion.

When he talked like that, and his eyes grew dark and hot like blue flames… Lucia knew that it was hopeless to continue resisting her desires. The warm, tingling feeling had spread across her entire body, and she longed to be touched, anywhere, everywhere. It was as if she was overcome by a fevered trance, and her body moved of its own accord. She drew away hesitantly from the warm, salty taste of him, and moved up on to her knees to kiss his lips once again.

Aymeric lay flat on his back, Lucia's body straddled over his. With desire growing and patience waning, he reached two of his fingers between her legs, and softly stroked that small yet ever-so-sensitive spot. She'd been so distracted with his lips that the feeling took her by surprise, and the cry she let out was loud and sharp. The noise spurred him on boldly, and with a bite of his lip, he slid his fingers in deeper, while continuing to stroke her clit with his thumb. He always liked to reciprocate her favors; but he also wanted to feel how much she wanted him. How slick and wet she was between her legs; how she buckled her hips and let out a moan at each stroke and thrust of his fingers.

Any thoughts of holding back had long since left Lucia’s mind. Now, there was only the decision between letting Aymeric continue his wonderful teasing, and pushing him further — giving him what he asked for. The way his cock pressed up nearly against his abs, glistening and moist at the tip — it felt so _lewd_ to think of it as beautiful, but it was — showed no desire to wait any longer. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she sat up, gripped his erection, and guided it inside her. His eyes only left hers when they closed as his head rolled back, sighing as he felt her wrap tightly around him. Taking in a sharp breath, she slowly began to move her hips up and down against his; he grabbed them at the sides and moved them with his hands in the same motion, while he lifted his hips from the bed to meet hers. Then they were moving together, holding their hands together to keep her steady, sometimes letting them roam across each other’s skin. Shoulders, chests, hips, faces. Sometimes she would lean down to capture his lips on hers; sometimes he would pull her down for the same, momentarily stifling the moans coming forth from her lips.

Even as Lucia moved her body in time with his, her muscles working, her heart pounding, her skin starting to sweat in spite of the cold, still she felt herself go weak. She was on top of him, but she was at his mercy. Gods it felt _good_ when he was inside her, long and hard, filling her in body and soul. She could do nothing but give in, become overwhelmed by these beautiful sensations, and give him everything he wanted. All of her. Let him touch her anywhere, do whatever he wanted to her, as if he were in control of her body. It all just washed over her, overcame her until she nearly trembled with the pleasure of being _his_. It had never been like this with anyone else, because this was with _him_ , the man she loved, the only one she’d _ever_ loved.

She tried to hold back her cries as not to be heard, but she was little better at it than he was. Word had already gotten around to them that people were speculating why, after so long, the Lord Commander was finally bringing a woman to his chambers. And of course, of who that woman might be. None of those cares mattered in that moment. Aymeric longed for the day he could freely declare to all of Ishgard that he was hers, and she was the woman he loved. Perhaps there was a small thrill in knowing they were likely being heard, even if every single one of the Temple Knights might find out how he made her scream his name. She was so _beautiful_ , so well positioned to give his hands access to her soft breasts, her firm backside, to every part of her he wanted to touch. All while his hips moved to the point of aching to drive his cock faster and deeper into her sweet warmth, heart beating furiously in time.

He knew he could bear the feeling only so long, that he would come soon — but no, not yet, not until she would, too. Gently, he slipped a finger to the place where their bodies were joined, feeling for the small nub of her most sensitive spot, which he had so enjoyed pleasing her with before, but was now even more prominent. Immediately, he knew it was working when Lucia’s body jolted above him, accompanied by a deep moan, and ever more ragged breath. She trembled slightly, and began to tighten around his cock, as the coiled knot of pressure in the pit of her stomach grew almost to the point of bursting. Though they drowned together in the sweetest moments of ecstasy, the moments were precious few that their bodies could take it any longer. Aymeric thrust up into her as hard as he could, and all the pressure seemed to release from Lucia’s core at once. Suddenly she was quivering and squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her head back and _screaming_ , by the Fury it felt so good, and gasping for breath as the climax coursed through her body like electricity. As Aymeric watched her writhe in pleasure above him, pleasure _he_ had given her, and sweet mercy in that moment she was most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, he soon felt the same feverish delirium wash over him. Sharp, unbridled cries came forth from his mouth, and he felt the hot bursts release from him inside of her, as the tension held in his body melted into a blissful calm. The moment seem to last forever, but still seemed much too short, when their bodies relaxed and came down from the heavens to earth.

They stayed joined for some time, sprawled and panting, until Lucia relaxed the grip her legs held on him, and lay down closely at his side with her forehead against his collarbone. Aymeric felt faint, dizzy, messy, and even sleepier than before, but none of it mattered. With a deep breath to take in the scent of her, and of their lovemaking, he nuzzled her forehead and ran his hands slowly through her hair.

“Have we still got to get out of bed already, love?" 

“ _Already?_ ” Lucia chuckled softly. “The sun is well into the sky, darling, and here we are.”

The way they clung to each other tightly, the gentle touches of their hands, the perfect way her head rested on his chest, showed no indication that they would rouse from their bed any time soon.

Lucia sighed, and mused to herself on just how many excuses she could still come up with as to why they were so often late in the morning.


End file.
